Valentine's Day Through The Years
by bored spitless
Summary: It started when they were little. Just friends giving a Valentine to each other. But naturally, things do change. Hopefully for the better.


**12 years ago, Valentine's Day, first grade.**

Hinata giggled as Ino and Sakura passed the ball back and forth between them both. But when the ball came to her, she lost it and the ball went right by her. "Uh-oh! I'll get it!" Hinata giggled again as she ran off to get the ball.

The ball had rolled all the way from the blacktop off to into the grass and by the big shaddy tree. No one sat under the tree since everyone said a big scary monster hung out there, waiting for little boys and little girls.

So, naturally, Hinata slowed down her little run to a hesitant walk as she saw their ball. She was so scared. If she went over there, the monster would get her. But if she didn't, then Ino and Sakura wouldn't ever want to play with her again.

Oh, what as she to do?

But, instead of hearing an angry monster's growl as she neared the tree, she heard soft sobbing. She gasped as she rushed forward, forgetting about the monster legend.

But…She didn't see a monster. She just saw a little tanned blond boy, with his head buried in his arms, his small shoulders shaking as he cried. She bit her lip as she stepped closer. "H-Hey. Are you okay?" She bit her lip again and waited for some kind of answer.

The little boy, instead of answering her, seemed to shrink back in fear. "No! Don't hurt me again!"

Hinata gasped and rushed over to him. "No!, I won't hurt you." She pulled the boy closer to her and slowly began rocking him, just like her daddy did to her whenever she started crying.

The boy tensed for a few minutes before he relaxed and slowly started to hug her back, still crying.

When he stopped, Hinata gently rubbed his hair before lifting his head and pushing his hair out of his eyes. (Her daddy did this to her too whenever she cried.) "Look at me."

The boy opened his eyes slowly, showing big blue eyes that still held tears in them. He sniffed back snot before he reached up with his little grubby hands and wiped his nose and eyes.

"I'm Hinata. What's your name?"

The boy's lower lip wobbled before he softly said, "Naruto."

Hinata smiled widely at him before she hugged him close. "Hi Naruto." She pulled back and smiled again, trying to cheer him up. It obviously worked when he smiled back hesitantly.

"Why were you crying Naruto?"

Naruto looked away as more tears filled his eyes. He sniffled louder before saying, "No one wants to be my Valentine!" He started crying again.

Hinata bit her lip nervously. "um…Don't cry Naruto." She smiled softly. "I'll be your Valentine."

Naruto looked up and stared at Hinata. "Really? You mean it?"

Hinata nodded. "Of course!" She smiled brightly. "Then, we can even go play with my friends. Would you be okay with that?"

Naruto sniffled. "Um…Would they let me play with them?" He looked at the ground scared for a moment.

Hinata nodded. "They should. And if they don't then, we can go play together." She smiled wider before she stood up. "Come on. We'll go play now, then when I go back to class, I'll make you a Valentine's card." She smiled again before started to walk off to them, remembering to get the ball before she left.

Naruto waited for a few moments before he looked behind him. Should he stay? He saw how his new friend handed two girls, one with blond hair, and the other pink the ball before she pointed at the tree. He hid out of habit and waited in case they tried to hurt him.

But they didn't. And all three girls were standing there, waiting for him to do something. He bit his lip in fear before he slowly headed out to them, waiting in case they tried to hurt him.

They never did.

**Ten years ago, third grade**

Hinata put the last heart on the Valentine's card before putting it in the envelope. She only ever made one special card, always for her best friend. She didn't make cards like the rest of her friends, finding the single card was enough for her.

She carried if to school, smiling. She couldn't wait to give it to her friend. They always loved it then they would give her a nice one too.

She smiled at her friend even as he came running out to her. "Hey Hina-chan!" Naruto grinned wide before he hugged her close, saying in her ear, "Happy Valentine's Day."

She smiled and hugged him back, saying, "Happy Valentine's Day to you too." She smiled wider as she pulled back and took his hand. "Come on. Let's go to class."

Naruto smiled and walked with her to their classroom. This year they were in the same class and they spent every minute talking and laughing and having fun. That is, whenever they didn't have to do work.

"Oh, look, here comes Hina-chan and Naru-kun! Why don't you give her a big smooch Naru-kun?"

Naruto turned away and put his head down, hating it when Kiba made fun of them. They were just good friends, yet the way he said it and treated them; he made it seem like something else.

Hinata frowned and glared at Kiba. "Shut up Kiba! It's not our fault that no one wants to be your friend!"

Kiba pouted. "I have friends. A lot more than you do, that's for sure."

Hinata glared harder. "yeah, well, you can keep all your friends. You have no best friend." She nodded as she walked into the classroom, taking Naruto with her.

Naruto smiled as he squeezed her hand. "Thanks. Kiba's mean."

Hinata nodded. "He is." Hinata stopped and let go of his hand before she turned to him and held out the Valentine's Card she'd made. "Here you go. Happy Valentine's day."

Naruto smiled as he took it. "Thank you. I'll give you one later. Is that okay?"

Hinata nodded. "Of course." She smiled as she ran off to her seat, waiting for Naruto to sit in the seat next to her.

"We'll do this forever. Right Hinata?"

Hinata nodded. "of course." She hushed him as the teacher came into the room and started to call attendance.

**Seven Years ago, sixth grade**

Naruto frowned as he saw the Valentine on Hinata's desk. Someone had given her one. Tht wasn't good. He swallowed nervously before he reached out and picked it up. He looked to the doorway, just to make sure no one was coming in. He bit his lip nervously and opened the valentine, looking for a name.

…

Kiba.

No.

He swallowed nervously before he took the Valentine and the envelope and crumpled it in his hand. He was protecting Hinata. Kiba was mean and would make Hinata cry. Then…He would make her stop hanging out with him.

He couldn't let either of those things happen.

He nodded as he stuffed the crumpled valentine in his pocket and set his own down on the desk. Hinata didn't need to know about this. Because if she did…She would get hurt.

Yeah. He was protecting her. Because Kiba would hurt her. That's why he took it. No other reason. He nodded to reassure himself before he walked out of the classroom, wanting so badly to destroy that horrible thing in his pocket.

**Six Years Ago, Seventh Grade, February 13**

Hinata sat next to Naruto and softly said, "I think I'm going to give Kiba a Valentine. What do you think?"

Naruto tensed next to Hinata. Oh no. This was bad. This was very, very bad. "Um, you were? Why?"

Hinata bit her lip. "Um, well," She laughed softly as she pushed her hair behind her ear. "I kinda like him." She bit her lip as she turned to Naruto. "I think that would be a good way to tell him. What do you think?"

Naruto swallowed. "Um…If you want to. I guess you can."

Hinata's face fell. "You don't think I should tell him." It wasn't a question.

"No, I don't. What if he doesn't like you? What if he laughs in your face? I'm just thinking of you."

Hinata sighed. "You're right. Kiba would never like me. He's into girls like Ino and I'm definitely no Ino." She sighed again as she looked down at the ground.

Naruto sighed. He didn't want her to tell him for his own reasons. He was being selfish. "I suggest you wait until next year. If you really like him, you'll like him next year. You can give him the Valentine then. If he likes you, he might even give you one."

Hinata smiled wide. "Really? You think he might like me in a year?"

Naruto nodded. "yeah. Hang out with him more. He might like you. I'm sure he will." He blushed slightly as he looked away. "You're perfect so why shouldn't he?"

Hinata blushed as well. "Ok. I'll tell him next year." She hugged him close before she sat back in her spot. "That's an excellent idea."

**Five Years Ago, Eighth Grade Year**

"Naruto, you better explain this. Kiba said he gave me a Valentine a few years ago but didn't last year because he was afraid I didn't like him. What is he talking about?"

Naruto looked at the floor. He didn't want to explain this. "I don't know."

"Bullshit!" She blushed as she realized she'd just cursed at her supposed best friend. "He says he left it on my desk last year but I never got one from him. Only one from you. Did you see it when you gave me yours?"

Naruto sighed. Might as well come clean. "Yeah, he gave you one." He looked up and met her startled clear gray eyes. "I took it off your desk and hid it."

Her lip trembled as her eyes got wide with tears. "Why?"

He looked away, trying not to cry himself. "He would have made you cry. Then we wouldn't have been friends after you two got together."

Hinata sniffed. "You're right about one thing. We aren't friends anymore."

He gasped in shock as he looked at her finally. "Hinata! No, you can't mean that!"

"I do! We're no longer friends. "She sniffed again before she turned away from him and ran off.

Naruto watched her walk away, not knowing what he could do to fix this.

**Four Years Ago, Freshman Year, Ninth Grade**

Hinata smiled as she opened up the valentine from her boyfriend. He was always so sweet. He always left her sweet little gifts along with the valentines.

She also got a valentine from him, but she just tossed it in the trash. They weren't friends anymore. She didn't need anything from him and she never would again.

Naruto sighed as he saw Hinata throw away his Valentine. He'd worked really hard and had even gone so far as confess his feelings to her in this card. And she'd just thrown it away.

He sighed as he walked over to his desk, gasping in surprise as he found two Valentine's on his desk. He was quite surprised by this. Sure, he'd changed a little from when he was little. He was taller, broader, and also a lot more confident. Hanging out with Hinata had made him sure of himself. He wasn't afraid of these people anymore.

He opened up the envelope and smiled as he saw it was from Sakura. Wow. She thought he's changed. How cool!

The other one was from Ino. Another shock since only last year she'd yelled at him saying he was a lamer. This was so cool! The girls liked him now!

He swallowed as he sat down before looking over his shoulder and waving at the two girls who'd given him a card. They giggled at him before he turned around, blushing slightly. He looked up at Hinata and sighed as she just looked away from him.

Well, at least someone had noticed the changes in him. Even if it wasn't the girl he wanted to notice them.

**Two Years Ago, Junior Year, Eleventh Grade**

Hinata sighed as she walked the school yard, just waiting for the ceremonial valentine giving would be over.

She normally looked forward to it every year, but she wasn't today. Kiba and her had broken up almost a mouth ago, all because she had defended her ex-best friend when Kiba had started making fun of him.

Was it her fault if she still protected the blond like she did all those years ago?

It didn't matter now though. She wasn't getting a valentine from either of them and it just made her day suck.

Last year was the first time she noticed their friendship was over. Normally, Naruto would make her a valentine and then place it on her desk, give her a secretive smile and then walk off. But not last year. And definitely not this year.

She sighed once more as the bell rang and she headed off to go inside. She walked to her desk and gasped as she saw a valentine on her desk. Who…

She smiled softly. It had to be Naruto.

But, her smile dropped and a frown appeared in its steed. It couldn't be Naruto He was home sick, recovering from the flu. The flu was getting everyone and it had even managed to take down Naruto's bubbly sunny personality.

She sighed and walked to her desk, picking it up and reading it. A slow smile spread over her face.

She had a secret admirer who had a lot to say. He spoke about how beautiful she was, and how much he wished he could show himself to her but fear kept him back, an that he honestly wished she was enjoying her holiday even if she didn't have a boyfriend. Oh, and he also said he loved her very much, more than anything in this world.

It was sweet.

But she had o clue who it was. Out of everyone it could be, one of them fit. He spoke of watching her from afar and wishing for her to see him. But she never would. It made her sad to think about someone being in love with her and her not even knowing.

But she would know who he was. She would know who this mystery person was, the one who was in love with her and could articulate his feelings into words so well.

**One Year Ago, Senior year, Twelfth Grade**

Hinata sighed. Today was the day. She was going to give him the valentine. Oh, she was nervous. What if he crumpled it in his hand? What if he laughed in her face and threw the valentine on the ground? She didn't think she could handle it.

She swallowed nervously as she walked into the classroom along with three other girls and went straight for his desk. She set it down and headed back out, following those girls. This was the scary part. Hoping they didn't see you and catch you, yet they still knew it was you by the end of the day.

However, the first part of that was ruined when she ran into him.

"Whoa. You okay?" He looked down at her, his clear big blue eyes checking her over to see if there was any damage done to her.

Hinata smiled shyly up at him. "I'm fine Naruto. Um…" She looked behind him, wanting to run away.

"Okay. Good." He smiled and let go of her and even backed up a few steps so they could see each other clearly.

Naruto had grown even more taller and even more broader. With all those muscles and height, he was one of the top athletes at the school.

And, that was fine and dandy, except Hinata hadn't grown much taller than 5 feet, leaving her to crane her neck up to im so she could look into his face as the spoke.

"So, why were you here?"

Hinata blushed slightly as she was asked this. She didn't think she could handle telling him. "Um…"

Naruto nodded as he realized. "I forgot. Today's Valentine's day." He smiled as he pulled a small box of candy hearts from his pocket and presented it to her. "From an old friend." He smiled softly before he leaned in and kissed her forehead. After he pulled back he smiled once more and walked past her to the classroom.

Hinata held the box and sighed softly. This might just be the best Valentine's Day ever.

She smiled softly a she walked away from his classroom and headed into hers, stopping when she saw a small box sitting on her desk atop a red envelope. She smiled a little bigger. This was indeed the best Valentine's Day.

**Present Day**

Hinata frowned as she saw the red envelope sitting on her window in between her windshield wiper and window. She swallowed nervously as she picked it up, looking around, expecting to find who left it there looking at her.

But no one was there, other than Naruto heading up the pathway to see her.

About a month ago, Naruto had seen her walking into a coffee shop and had stopped to have a conversation with her. They had talked about everything and Hinata remembered why they had been such good friends. He was so amazing…She also remembered why she was in love with him.

But that didn't matter. She kept her feelings to herself and refused to let him or anyone who didn't already know, know. She was doing a rather splendid job of that one actually.

Naruto smiled as he walked up to her and looked down at the Valentine in her hand. He smiled as he looked up at her. "Who's that from?"

Hinata shrugged. "I don't know. I'm kinda afraid to open it."

Naruto chuckled. "Hinata? Afraid? Never." He reached out and took the envelope, easily opening it and handing it to her. "It's cute."

Hinata read the Valentine over and smiled softly. It was cute. She looked u at him and shook her head. "I have no clue who sent this to me."

Naruto shrugged. "Sometimes those are the best gifts. Come on. Let's go."

They were going to visit a little café and people watch. Hinata loved people watching. She loved seeing how happy everyone was on this day and loved the way they all would smile and giggle whenever their loved one gave them a kiss this day.

They got in her car and drove to the little café. The café was a quaint little spot filled with the luxurious smells of coffee mixed with milk and cream and all sorts of sweet things. It was heaven.

They managed to get a table by the window and immediately sat down. She didn't want to at first, seeing as there was a red envelope sitting on the table, seeming to signify that someone was there.

But as they got closer to it, at Naruto's insistence, she saw her name was clearly written on it. She opened it and smiled softly as she read it.

She sighed softly as she turned to look out the window, even as Naruto got up to place their orders. She loved this. She loved how easy this whole thing was. Naruto and her were good friends again. Their long lost bond had managed to survive everything and the silences that should have been awkward were anything but.

It was so soothing to be with Naruto again. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed it until Naruto had come back into her life.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

Hinata looked at the voice and smiled sweetly at the little boy. "yes? How can I help you?"

"Um," He smiled shyly before he held out his hand, showing a single rose and red envelope. "Someone asked me t give this to you."

Hinata's eyes widened I shock. Someone…Her admirer. She smile sweetly before taking it. "thank you."

The little boy nodded before taking off, blushing a little.

Naruto walked back over and grinned as he sat in his seat once more. "Aw, how cute. You have a little boy in love with you."

Hinata glared a him softly before she opened up the envelope. "Nonsense. This was from my admirer." She smiled softly as she read the sweet words.

Naruto watched her, happy to be around her again. He had missed her. After Freshman year in High school, he hadn't exactly had an easy time. Growing up with a best friend just for that friend to leave you hurt.

Hinata sighed and set the card down in her slowly growing pile and looked up when the waitress came to give them their drinks.

She was carrying a red envelope.

Hinata watched as their drinks and large cupcake was set down before the waitress smiled and held the envelope out to Hinata. "Here you go. Someone came in and asked me to give this to you."

Hinata slowly took it before she looked up at the waitress. She'd seen him. "What did he look like?"

The waitress smiled secretively before saying, "Oh, really tall. Really muscular. Blond, really hot. Real stud really." She nodded once before saying, "Enjoy."

Hinata frowned. "That makes this harder. I don't know very many hunky dudes. Well, besides you that is."

Naruto chuckled. "Well, whoever it is, I'm sure he'll show himself soon." He smiled as he looked out the window. "Look at this one."

Hinata took her mind off her issues for a moment and watched the people strolling by, most of them with loved ones or heading off to be with that someone. It was so amazing.

Valentine's Day was so marvelous.

… … …

Naruto cleared his throat, grabbing her attention. "We should be going. I think they're going to close up soon.

Hinata nodded as she stood up, not entirely too happy about it. She as comfortable, listening to him speak, watching the people pass by, and just staying inside the warm cozy café.

Naruto chuckled as he took the keys from her hands and said, "I'll drive for you. You look about ready to pass out."

Hinata chuckled. "I am. That was so relaxing."

Naruto nodded as he held the door open for her. "it was. It's amazing how many people are in relationships this day, most of them just doing the cliché boyfriend/girlfriend thing. Don't you think?"

Hinata shrugged and walked to her side of the car. "I don't know. I mea, the boyfriend/girlfriend thing is really sweet and sometimes, that's what people want."

Naruto stood in front Of Hinata who was leaning against the car. "Do you want that?"

Hinata shrugged. "Maybe. Sometimes I don't know what I want." She shrugged again.

Naruto licked his lips. Now or never.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a red envelope attached to a box of candy hearts. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Hinata looked at the red envelope and gasped as she realized what he was saying. All those cards, even from high school…they were from him. "Naruto…"

Naruto smiled gently before he leaned in close, resting his forehead against hers. "Yes?"

Hinata smiled gently before her arms wrapped around his neck. "Will you be my Valentine?"

Naruto grinned. "Haven't you know I've been yours since the beginning?"

She smiled brightly as she pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips.

This beat out every year, hands down.

**Awwww. How adorable! It was cute. How many of you like that? I did. Um..few things, I didn't say what happened at each valentine's day because that would take too much time and space. Also, I thought this was a cuter way of doing it. **

**This is a one-shot, meaning no more. Um…review, comment, fave, all that good stuff.**

**I'm kinda glad I'm not being all cynical this valentine's day, even if I am alone. =]**

**Also, disclaimer: I own nothing. Just a small idea, and even then, I think someone might have thought of that.**


End file.
